A Little Surprise
by portalfan4351
Summary: One night, when Finn and Flame Princess are hanging out, Flame Princess explains the meaning of Tier 15 Warning:Major lemon or lemon hints in all chapters. UPDATE: spelling mistakes in chapter 2 fixed
1. Tier 15

A Little Surprise

Finn waked into the Tree House, exhausted as ever. Him and Jake had been saving Princess Bubblegum from the Ice King. Again. He sat down and got the holo-internet viewer from beemo, and started checking his Ooo-mail. In the Inbox, he saw a message from Flame Princess. He opened the message,and read it. "Oh glob!" He said "I was supposed to meet Flame Princess an hour ago!" He put back on his hero pack and ran out the door, even though Jake was yelling "Get back here! Your Everything burrito will get cold!"

**5 minutes later**

As Finn approached Flame Princesses house, he looked around. The only thing in sight was Flame Princesses burning house. He asked Flambo, who had hidden in the house awhile ago, if he could get flame shield, which he did. He entered the house, and began to walk toward the non-burning part of the newly expanded house. Flame Princess was waiting on the bed, which they had because she needed because she didn't ALWAYS want to be in fire, especially when Finn was there. "I thought you were going to meet me here an hour ago!" She said. "I wanted to hang out with you." Her tone was soft, even though Finn was an hour late. "Why don't we go play some games!"

**1 hour later**

As Finn and Flame Princess sat drunkenly, smiling. A bottle with a spinner in the bottom was spinning around. They rigged it by not inviting anyone else to play 'Spin The Bottle' with them, so they always landed on each other, and would start to make out passionately. Then, when they were pretty much drunk off of kissing, they started talking. "Remember when we built this house?" Finn said. He was about to tell his pretty much full girlfriend the "tier" thing that Jake had told him. "Yeah, that was an awesome day." She replied. "Well, after we hugged, Jake gave me some advice, and said something about a tier 15. Do you know what it is?" He said. She blushed. Finn didn't know why, but he didn't care. He suddenly got the urge to go pee. "Uh... I need to pee..." He said before running out of the room. 'When he gets back, mabye I should show him tier 15' She thought smiling and blushing

**1 minute later**

Finn walked back into the house. As he walked toward the room, he noticed the door was locked. "Flame Princess! Can you open the door!" He yelled. She opened the door, but what she looked like made Finn's eye's bulge... at least, thats what you could see...

She had let her hair down, and all she was wearing was her underwear and bra. "Uh... ah... If I'm interrupting you, i can wait!" He studdered. She motioned seductively for him to come in. When he did, she shut the door. "You where wondering what the tier 15 was, right?" She whispered into his ear. Finn was shaking with excitement and confusion. "Y-yeah." he studdered. "This is it."

She laid him down on the bed, grasping his hat and throwing it to the ground, exposing his messy blond hair. The bulge in his pants intensified, making him shake even more. She grasped his shirt, taking it off with ease, as if she knew the routine. Within a few seconds, she had taken off everything from his body except his underwear. "W-w-what are we doing?" Finn asked, shakily. Flame Princess started to explain. "Tier 15, is actually your last step into manhood. It goes like this," She slid off her bra and underwear, exposing all of her body to Finn. In Finn's opinion, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. To him, she was perfect. To calm him down she began to kiss him passionately. He gave in, kissing back with all his might, rubbing her back and sides with his hands in the prossess. She slowly tarted to make her way down toward his underwear, pulling it off of him, and starting to kiss a line down his exposed penis. Finn's mind disengaged. All he could think about was how hot Flame Princess was, and how much he wanted her... no NEEDED her with him. She took the exposed sex organ in her mouth and began sucking it. Finn's mind raced. 'This feels so... GOOD!' He thought. Flame Princess stopped, and slowly moved her vagina toward his penis, and slid it down. Together, they both cried "AAAAHHHHHHA!" in a stimulated way. "W-what happens now?" He said.

**HAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! Warning, gets more lemony in the next chapter. You have been Warned!**


	2. Ideal Warmth

A Little Surprise Chapter 2: Ideal warmth

[Quick Recap:Finn tells Flame about tier 15 and that he doesn't know what it means so she activates her seductive powers annd starts to have sex with Finn]

"W-what now?" Finn asked excitedly. Flame Princess smiled. she knew he would want more than what she had already done, but decided to tease him. "HOW badly do you want more?" She asked playfully. Finn stared. She slowly moved up and pushed back down, releasing another blast of euphoria between the two. "I... I REALLY wish you would continue." Finn said with a glare. Flame Princess laughed. "You're going to have to do better than that!" Finn stared. She slowly repeated her previous movements. Finn let out a moan.

Jake walked toward Flame Princess' house. Finn had been gone for over 2 hours, and Jake was getting worried. He got Flambo's flame Shield and walked into the house. ""FINN! ARE YOU OK!" He yelled. He heard a faint, sort-of-pleasured moan come from Flame Princess'

room. He went to investigate. When he got to the door, he put an ear on the door. "PLEEEASE Flame Princess!'' Finn said. This got Jake curious. He listened in more.

"You have to beg." Said Flame Princess. 'Are they doing "Tier 15?!"' Jake thought. A loud moan from Finn proved what he said. He silently ran out of the house to go tell Bubblegum what was happening...

"THEY'RE DOING WHAT?!" Princess Bubblegum yelled. "AN ORGASM FROM HER COULD DESTROY THE WORLD! YOU KNOW SHE'S PHYSICALLY UNSTABLE! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THAT!" Jake looked scared. "I didn't want to butt in! If i walked in there I'd be some form of pervert, lookin' at people havin' "tier 15." "Oh, glob! We'd better get there fast!

Finally, Finn had control. Flame Princess had given up on teasing to get on with the real thing. Finn slowly backed out, and thrust as hard as he can. Based on the gasp of pleasure, he did the right thing. He continued the motion, going faster and harder by each thrust. "Ahahhhh... Finn... oh Finn.." Flame Princess tried to get more words out but couldn't. Finn could feel a tensation coming, as if a climax was speeding toward. "Finn... I think i feel..." They were both moaning loudly, and then...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" They both yelled out in unison. Flame Princess' Orgasm coming out and out and then..."OW!" Finn yelled, slipping his dick out. Her orgasm had teared through the Flame Shield on his dick temporarily. Finn was exhausted. They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

But deep inside Flame Princess, something had just been fertilized

**DUNDUNDAAAAAAH!  
Flame is pregers! Uh oh! fire adventure babies! Remember to review and stuff**


	3. Ignition Point Part 1: Arrival

A Little Surprise Chapter 3: Ignition Point

When Finn woke up, he felt a tinge of warmth on his right side. Him and Flame Princess were curled up together in a ball. As the memories of the previous night came flooding into his mind, he smiled. Flame Princess looked like she had just turned into a kitten. Finn put his hat back on, reaching for his underwear at the same time. Flame Princess stirred and slowly woke up. "Uhhhh... What happened last night?" She said groggily. She looked up, and saw Finn putting his pants back on. "Hey, want to come to my place today?" Finn said. Flame Princess smiled. "sure!'

Jake waited with Bubblegum for Finn to come to the house. Suddenly, the door flew open and Finn and Flame Princess walked in. "So, what did ya' do last night?" P.B. asked Flame Princess. Flame Princess looked angry. "Does that matter to you?!" She said before walking up the stairs

**1 hour later**

When Flame Princess left, Princess bubblegum walked toward Finn. "What the glob is WRONG with you! Doing that could have blown us all up. She may be used to KISSING, but she DEFINATLEY isn't ready for..." Princess Bubblegum's voice trailed off. She didn't want to tell Finn what coud have happened, and that within a few months, he could have a BIG responsibility on his hands. "Woah, slow down. First of all, It wasn't my idea. For the most part, I didn't even know what was going on. Second, what are you talking about 'isn't ready.' She isn't ready for what!" Finn said. Jake sighed. "Dude, within nine or ten months, you could have adventuring babies made of FIRE!" "WHAT?!" Finn yelled, and started running in circles. "Ohglobohglobohglobohglob!" Princess Bubblegum stopped him. "For all we know, that didn't happen. She seems perfectly fine." Finn sighed. That meant he might not be a dad. "Ok, uh.. I'm gonna go to the Breakfast Kingdom. Seeya!" Finn said, walking out of the house.

**At the Breakfast Kingdom**

Finn arrived at the Breakfast Kingdom and ran into the palace, not noticing that Flame Princess was right next to him when he arrived. She followed him into the palace, and started listening to his conversation with Breakfast Princess. "Uh, Breakfast Princess." Finn said nervously, still not noticing Flame Princess, as she blent in perfectly with the orange juice. "Yes, what is it Finn, is something bothering you?" Breakfast Princess answered. "Well, yester day-" He whispered the next part, and her eyes widened. "And I need some advice on what to do." Breakfast Princess, as if she knew it was coming, broke into what was probably a prepared speech. "Just stay with her. If anything unusual happens without her being sick, you need to take her to Bubblegum. she'll know what to do next. After Bunnlegum explains everything, you guys need to talk about it. What are you going to do? Thats up to you two to figure out." Finn nooded, and started to walk out. Flame Princess stopped him. "Oh, hi Finn!" She said, acting surprised. Finn smilled. "Hey, uh, want to go see a movie tonight?" He asked. "Sure!"

**3 months later (Author Note: just so you know, the are older than in the seiries so Finn and FP are like, each 19.)**

Finn looked at Flame Princess. He hoped that she wasn't "Pregnant" as Jake called it. He didn't know what it ment, but knew it was probably related to Finn and her "Baby Problem", as Finn sid, but still wouldn't tell Flame Princess. Suddenly, Flame Princess cluced her stomach. "I don't feel well..." She said. Finn gulped. "Come on, we should get you to a doctor then."

Bubblegum continued to listen to Finn. "And now she says she doesn't feel good. Is that a good sign?" Bubblegum shook her head. "The most we can do is use some of the old Pregnancy Tests from before the Great Mushroom War. Lets hope it works. She took out a weird looking tube with a sensor at the end, and walked into Flame Princess' room

**Ok, That was not a cliffhanger. No more cliffhangers. So, Flame is Pregnant, as said in last chapter's Author Note, so... If you didn't know, the lemon reference in this chapter was the constant referancces to Finn and Flame Princess' Sex.**

**Adventure Time belongs to Pendleton Ward**

**I OWNNOTING EXEPT THE PLOT!**


	4. Ignition Point: Part 2: The Question

A little Surprise Chapter 4: Ignition Point Part 2: the question

Finn sat waiting in the hall leading toward Flame Princess' hospital room. Suddenly, Bubblegum walked out. "Ok, the test results show that she is pregnant. We have injected her with a little surprise that should stabilize her while she is giving birth, and added a little something special." At Finn's look of horror that she messed with the baby and Flame Princess, she added "It will not mess with the baby in any way, but adds a surprise to her personality." Finn started to talk. "Jake has always told me that when someone has a baby, the mother and father should be married. Me and Flame Princess aren't married, so is that proper?" bubblegum looked at him. "Here, take this." She said, giving him a diamond ring. "When FP gets out, ask her to marry you. Simple." Finn took the ring and smiled. "Thanks, Princess."

**3 days later**

When Flame Princess got out of the hospital, Finn walked toward her. "Uh, hi Flame Princess. I... glob this is hard to do... will you..." Finn studdered. "GLOB IT! Flame Princess, I know you know how I feel about you, and... I really want to be with you. I've done everything for you, so please answer this queestion..." Everyone started to look at Finn and Flame Princess. "Will you..marry me!" Finn said. Everyone looked at them intencly. "Oh, Finn... YES!" Flame Princess said. "Everyone, including Princess Bubblegum cheered.

**Ok, a short chapter, yes, but thats because the next chapter will be extr long. Stay tuned for Ignition Point part 3: the wedding**

**Lemon Reference: Bubblegum's injection surprise (the injection makes FP a little more... sexual, as will be seen in the next chapters epilogue**


	5. Ignition Point Part 3:Meanwhile

Ignition Point Part 3 : Meanwhile...

5 Hours after the episode in the Candy Kingdom, a ceartain snail with possesed eyes slid along the cave. Within a minute, his servant bear walked in. It said some uniteligable words, that only The Lich could understand, and pawed the ground. "So, Finn The Human, Defender of Ooo, is getting married. Yes, a perfect time. Many candy people, all together for their hero's marrage." The Snail laughed evilly. He was about to get one step closer...

The Snail strolled along the cave, hoping to find more minerals to help with his return.

With the bear at his side, he slowly banged his head against the hard diamond ore. The bear joined in, clawing the Ore with his paws. Eventually, part of the Ore came off, just enough to finish his project. "Tomorow, the land of Ooo will finaly fear the Lich again!

**5 minutes later (Author note: The Lich will be included in the fic. I know that the Lich is returning in the new season of A.T. and I know he is coming back 5 years late, but lets just say Finn beat him again.)**

BMO walked along the edge of the table. They were just finishing the preparations for Finn and Flame Princess' marrage, when BMO saw a puff of smoke in the nearby cave. BMO jumped down, and started heading for the cave, not knowing that He/She/It **(what the hell IS BMO?!) **would soon be possessed by the most feared creacher in the land of Ooo. He walked into the cave, and his mind went blank.

**(Author note: I didn't know if the Lich could possess robots, so I just said he can. Deal with it if he can't. It's my fic, I make the rules. Also, in my mind, BMO is a guy so...)**

It was time. Finn was shaking with nervousness 'Oh glob whatdoidowhatdoidowhatdoido!' He thought. He had on his best looking clothes. Jake's expanded Tux, his awesome hat (he would never take off the hat, no matter HOW much people begged.) and his shoes. "First, here comes the groom." Peppermint Butler said. "Fuck." Finn muttered, stepping into the hall. He had reached the top. "And now here comes the bride. They were lucky she was containing her brightly colored flames, or else the entire place would have burned down. Flame Princess walked to the top, right next to Finn, and stopped. "Do you Finn The Humn, take Flame Princess to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Peppermint Butler read from the Pre-War book. "I-I do." Finn stated nervously. "And do you, Flame Princess take Finn The Human to be your lawully wedded husband?" He said, casualy. "I do." Flame Princess stated, smiling. "Then if anyone objects to this marrage, speak now or forever hold your peace." Peppermint Butler said. "I OBJECT!" Said a voice in the back of the croud.

BMO, or a possessed version of BMO stubled around, awaiting orders. The newly reformed Lich stood- well, floated above him."BMO, is it? Well, just continue your everyday activities. I will have use for you tommorow." Said the Lich. BMO's face took itt's normal form, and headed off to the candy kingdom."Tommorow, I dine on the lives of the living!" Said The Lich, laughing evily.

After everyone recovered from the initial shock, they turned to the back to see who it was, and, to their surprise, it was the least person you'd expect. It was Princess Bubblegum.

"What the huh?" Finn said in his usualy childish/teenage voice. "Finn, you can't get married, not yet."She said. "Look at BMO!" She said, holding up BMO. His face was blank, as if something possessed him. Finn knew the symptoms. The Lich was back.

**Whoohoo! Thanks for the reviews, even though some sounded a little...harsh... I'M TALKING TO YOU JOHNNY PANCAKES! but actually, not meaning to get into another argument there. Please review.**

**-Portalfan4351 OUT!**


	6. Ignition Point Part 4: Epilogue

A Little Surprise Chapter 6: Ignition Point: Epilogue

**[Quick recap: Finn told FP that he didn't know about tier 15 so she activates her own seductive powers on Finn and they end up having sex. Jake and Princess Bubblegum find out and explain to Finn that he might end up being a dad, and he flips. When it is revealed to Finn that he will be a dad, he asks FP to marry him. BMO walks toward the Lich's cave and is possessed. The Lich returns.]**

**The chapter name does not mean end of story. Finn and FP's baby hasn't even been born (yes, I am including that in the fic. It's rated M so that shouldn't matter. Minor Flinn (FP x F) in this chapter. Also some sexual references.**

Finn stared at the possessed BMO. It's lifeless eyes made him shake with terror. Flame Princess noticed that, and took his hand. "Finn, I found it near the Candy Caves. You should check there first." Said Bubblegum. Finn nodded, his old 14-year-old childish heroism coming back to him. "Hey Jake, What time is it!" Finn said. Jake smiled. That line had not come out of his mouth since he was 16, and took heroism more seriously. "Adventure Time!" The magic dog said back. Finn put on his old sly grin, and they ran out the door together, along with Flame Princess, to put an end to The Lich once and for all.

"So, Finn The human, his fiance', and the magic dog are all coming here?" The Lich said to the Bear. The bear nodded. "Perfect. If I possess his future wife, then I can find his weaknesses. No... I've got a better idea..."

**(Author Note: I see the Lich as a sort of shape-shifter. See if you can tell the difference from the real FP to the Lich FP)**

Finn, Jake, and Flame Princess all ran speedily toward Candy Caves. The Lich, and whoever helped it, needed to be defeated. Finn took out the family sword. Him defeating the demon that guarded it. It seemed forever ago that Jake had mixed up his dad's tape so that Finn would beat the demon. They entered the cave. Finn and Jake went out in one group, and Flame Princess went alone. Finn had tried to make her stay with him, but she insisted that she would be okay on her own. Finn and Jake ran toward a ligt in the caves, and when they got ther, Finn felt his mind start going blank. The Lich had been waiting for him, and possessed him the minute he walked in. Finn tried to fight it off.** 'Just do what he says'** said a voice in his mind. But then another, stronger voice started talking. '_Don't give in Finn, you're nearly there!' _Finn couldn't think. He tried to fight, but even his good side was consuming him. Then, he remembered the necklace Princess Bubblegum gave him. As a last act, he slid on the necklace, hoping to free himself of The Lich' possession. It worked. The Lich suddenly disapeared. Finn took a small breath, and collapsed.

Flame Princess walkeed along the cave's long, narrow passages. Soon, she came across a large, empty room. Walking along the edges, she saw broken pieces of diamond ore on the ground. Suddenly, it appeared. The Lich stared at her. She looked away, knowing it's possesion power. "Has Finn sent his princess all alone?" The Lich laughed a cold, evil laugh. "To bad he'll never see her again. The Lich found his way into Flame Princess's mind, taking control of her body. Unlike Finn, she was not as resistant to the Lich's possession powers, and it took her instanly

Finn ran looking for Flame Princess. Finally, he found her wandering around an empty room. "Oh, hello Finn." she said. Finn noticed something different in her personallity, but didn't care.

** Oh no... Flame Princess is pregnant AND being controled by the Lich. FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...**

** anyway, her's a deleted scene from Ch.2. **

** Jake burst through the wall and headed for Flame Princess' house. He had done it before... About 5 times before, to help Flame Princess not blow up the world every time her and Finn kissed. "Hurry, Jake! For all we know, they could be close.**

** After arriving at Flame Princess' House, he burst in, still having the Flame Sheild from before. He put his ear up to the door. "AAAAAHHHHHHhh!" said both a mixture of Finn and Flame Princess. He waited. Nothing happened. And then... "OW!" He heard Finn yell.**

** That was the scene. **

**Finn: Adventure Time belongs to Pendleton Ward**

**Flame Princess: He owns nothing but the plot**

**Me: -_-**


End file.
